The Girl with the Perception
by lilynh18
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at work, but a man comes running being chased by orange and yellow people. What I didn't expect was to be grabbed by the man and yanked in the blue box. I definitely didn't expect to be the girl that is supposed to change the universe.


_Hello, Whovians! The first Doctor I ever saw was Matt Smith, so this is the Eleventh Doctor with an OC. I am doing an OC because there are already tons of stories with Clara, Amy, Rose, and River. Which is great by the way, I love reading them. If Eleventh is not your favorite or you only like the original companions than this is not your story. But those who do, Enjoy and please leave comments and the like! It helps to know how I am doing. (Oh, this also starts out in the United States, I will get to London eventually)_

_On a side note, I do not own Doctor Who._

I am sitting in the library in my hometown of Keene, I love Keene, it is a small city but thriving, being a college town. I graduated from Keene College a year ago and had gotten a job at the library in Keene.

It was supposed to be a normal day at work, I have been in the library for several hours working, before I hear a commotion in the lobby. I hurry over and see a man wearing a tweed jacket and bowtie waving a green glowing thing at the doors of the library. And I see a couple of weird looking people; they have orange and yellow skin and antennas sticking out of their head. Then they spit at the door, and the glass begins to melt.

"Figures, I find the ones that spit acid." The weird man mutters.

I didn't hesitate. I hurry over to the fire alarm and set it off. People begin to hurry out of the building, causing the tangerine people to be blocked by the ongoing masses. The man looks over at me, and to my surprise, he smiles.

"Clever, that should keep them distracted, for the moment, enough time to make our escape. May I ask you your name?" he said.

"Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Kenzie," I tell him, I don't know why I do, he seems trustworthy.

"Mackenzie! Such a lovely name means wise. I have a feeling you are very wise and thus live up to your name! I am rambling. I am called the Doctor, and we must go."

With that, the Doctor grabs my hand, and we run out of the lobby and to a side exit. I don't know why I am going with him, but I look over my shoulder and see the orange and yellow people chasing after us.

"Doctor, who are the orange and yellow people behind us?" I ask as we ran.

He looks at me with surprise. He looks behind us and then back at me. "You can see through the perception filter?!" he asks incredulously.

I just stare at him confused. He looks forward in time to run straight into a blue box. "Aha, there you are, you beauty!" the Doctor exclaims, rubbing his forehead.

Still holding my hand, he drags me inside, I freeze. The outside is smaller, and the inside is bigger. (Clara's quote from the Snowman). The Doctor walks over to the console; I am assuming that is the strange device in the center is. Everything is silver and chrome, the buttons being the only color in the room. I turn back to the doors and see the yellow and orange people outside. The doors close in their faces.

"We're trapped," I whisper.

"No, we're not, this is the Tardis, it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." The Doctor tells me.

"The outside is smaller, and the inside is bigger," I say. I look over to him, "This is a time and spaceship, that is in a different realm isn't it?" I ask.

"You are very observant, that is a good thing, not many people are." He tells me.

With that, he begins to switch up levers and push buttons and spin dials. The Tardis starts to hum and purr. Soon the Tardis is shaking, and I fall over and land on my butt. All sudden it stops. I groan from my position on the floor. As I made to get up, the Doctor hurries over and gives me a hand to help me up.

"Sorry, the Tardis can get a bit feisty, but she seems to like you," he said as he pulls me to stand.

I look up at him, he is tall, around six feet. I stand at five feet. "Thank you; I like her too, the Tardis," I say. He smiles at that.

"Who were the orange and yellow people and why did you so astounded when I said what they looked like?" I ask him, my curiosity burning.

"Those people are aliens, come from the Planet Red Nova, they are known as Novianites. They come in all sorts of colors, and they spit acid, well some do. The ones that were chasing us do, that's for sure. Smart idea of pulling the fire alarm, get everyone out and out of harm's way. As for me being astounded, they were wearing perception bracelets, and you saw through the filters, only 1 in 4 billion humans have that ability." The Doctor explains.

I sit down on the stairs that are next to us. My mind a whirlwind of thoughts. I try to sort them out and take a deep breath. The Doctor stands next to me looking a little concerned.

Gently he puts a hand my shoulder, I look up at him, "I know it's a lot to take in, believe me, but you are doing a lot better than most people would." I give him a shaky smile, "Being a bookworm helps." He laughs at that.

"How did they get the library? I know Keene is heard of a lot but how did they end up there?" I ask.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I somehow ended up here, I was following an S.O.S signal, and I landed in Keene, and the next thing I know, I am being chased by the Novianites." The Doctor tells me.

I nod, "How do we stop them?"

"Oh, they realized that we are long gone and headed home to settle down. The Novianites are like that, chased you for a little bit, get bored and go home. It's quite fun when you're bored."

I shake my head at that. The Doctor grins at me. He goes quiet and sits down next to me and studies me. I wonder what he sees; I am short but curvy. I have dark brown eyes, and rich dark brown hair and I am wearing a purple blouse, with a pair of jeans and purple converse. My hair is up in its usual ponytail, and I have a white ribbon tied in a simple bow wrapped around it.

He studies me carefully for a full five minutes before asking "Your eyes are so sad, almost as sad as mine. What happened to you for you to become that sad?"

"Is it okay that I am not ready to tell you just yet? I ask, my voice soft, "I did just meet you," I was trying to stop the wave of emotion that threatens to come over me.

"Yes, Yes, of course. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry," the Doctor said. Bringing his hand and resting it my cheek, his thumb gently rubbing my cheekbone.

"Its fine, it's just too soon to talk about it," I reply.

We both jump when someone or something knocks on the door.


End file.
